Harriet Potter: Mistress of Seven
by KageNoShini
Summary: In the days before her 11th birthday, young Harriet Potter finds books that detail a ritual to summon a servant, a being of incredible power that with guide and protect her, only upon completion to realize that things are much different than they should be. How will her life change with these seven Servants? let's find out, shall we?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: This is an AU fic, a _lot_ of the story mayor may not make sense to you, please bear with me as it is a work in progress. ENJOY!**

Chapter 1: The Summoning of Servants

Harriet Potter sighed as she sat in the local library of Surrey. It was really her only way of getting away from her horrid relatives. She wasn't truly reading anything, more just steering clear of her brutish cousin and his 'gang'.

Off to her right was a man, this man was known by many titles, though the most fitting was 'Troll of the Clock Tower', the man was Zelretch Schweinorg, the wizard Marshal. The man looked over to the little raven haired child near him and frowned, her fate was a sad one, one that he intended to circumvent at any cost. Hence why we was _here_.

Harriet noticed the man's look and regarded him, for all of a second before he rose and swiftly left. Leaving behind seven gems, a pair of books, and a note.

Harriet giggled to herself as she read the note the strange man had left her.

 **Dear Harriet Potter,**

 **You don't know me, but I know of you. Who I am is irrelevant, as you will most likely never see me again. But, I have something very important to share with you.**

 **You are a witch, and a _very_ powerful one.**

 **I know you are laughing at this note right now, so I will give you a challenge, read the two books I left, perform the ritual they describe, and then decide if I'm crazy or not.**

 **Oh, and I suggest you find a clearing in the woods near your house before opening the books, they a few gifts for you to use during the ritual.**

 **Best of luck dearie,**

 _ **Zelretch Schweinorg**_

 _ **Wizard Marshal**_

Harriet had no idea who this Zelretch was, but she figured it couldn't hurt to humor some old man. And with that thought young Harriet set off to the forest outside her house, and prepared the ritual location. Several hours later, and the circle was done, the gems placed, and it was ready.

Harriet decided to wait a week, for her Eleventh Birthday, to perform the ritual.

The week leading up to it was a rather odd one, namely as owls kept attempting to give her letters, only for her uncle Vernon, a rather large and rotund specimen of Homo Sapiens that rather resembled a walrus than a man (thanks in part to his mustache, which would quiver when he was upset), to grab them before she could and destroy them.

But, finally the time had come, and Harriet was excited. She snuck out of the house, and reached her clearing with a few scant minutes to spare, and immediately began to chant.

 _ **"Let silver and steel be the essence.**_

 _ **Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.**_

 _ **Let red be the color I pay tribute to.**_

 _ **Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall.**_

 _ **Let the four cardinal gates close.**_

 _ **Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.**_

 _ **Let it be filled. Again. Again. Again. Again.**_

 _ **Let it be filled fivefold for every turn, simply breaking asunder with every filling.**_

 _ **I shall declare here. Your body shall serve under me. My fate shall be with your sword.**_

 _ **Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail. If you will submit to this will and this reason… then answer!**_

 _ **An oath shall be sworn here! I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven. I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!**_

 _ **From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, Protector of the Balance!"**_

Harriet gasped as, right as she finished (in the distance, the midnight toll of a clock could be heard) a bright white light exploded from the ritual circle before her, and once it dimmed, before her stood seven figures, who as one spoke, "At your call I have come forth, I ask of you, are you my master?"

The figures then looked at each other in confusion, though one, a dark skinned male with shockingly white hair began to laugh, "Damn you Zelretch!" he cried between bouts of laughter.

"How do you know of the old man?" Harriet asked, "also, who are you all?"

The white haired youth, walked forward, and Harriet blushed slightly as his attire. It was a skin tight black body armor with a odd red cloak that split at the waist. "I am the Servant Archer, come forth at your call. I ask of you, are you my master?"

Harriet suddenly remembered what the second told her, and spoke, "I say unto you Seven, I _am_ your Master."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Revelations

Harriet examined her seven servants.

The first she noticed was tall, roughly 185 cm with long silky silver hair. Tall man regarded Harriet with his sickly green cat like eyes. The man wore a leather trench coat and held a overly large katana in a reverse grip. "I am Sephiroth, your Saber."

The next was a woman with long blond hair, and wearing a odd blue dress with armor. Her golden eyes held a kindness Harriet had not seen before. "I am Arturia, your Rider."

The third was massive, a virtual wall of muscle in little more than a loincloth, and his eyes gleamed crimson. The man did not speak, though suddenly Harriet knew who he was, "Herakles, my Berserker." She whispered.

The Fourth had long blue hair in a ponytail with an od crystal earring. He held a long red spear propped on his shoulder and smiled at Harriet with more of the same warmth in his red eyes that Saber had. "I am Cu Chulainn, your Lancer."

Nest was a woman with long brown hair tied in pig tails, wearing a red sweater and holding her hands behind her back as she gazed, almost hungrily at Rider and Archer. "Toshaka Rin, your Caster."

Next she looked at her Archer, the odd man smiled softly at her, a sweatdrop forming slowly at Caster's look, "Emiya Shirou, your Archer."

Finally she gazed at a man wearing a black trench coat with red lining, his hair was long and black as night, as were his eyes. A long, skeletal tail wove slowly behind him as he gazed at Harriet. "Arashii, your Assassin."

Archer then stepped forward, and kneeled beside the rather small eleven year old, "So how did you summon us, little master?"

"A odd man named Zelretch left these books at the library one day, as well as a note explaining exactly what they were for." Harriet answered, pulling the afore mentioned books from her backpack and handing them to Archer.

"Figured as much." Caster spoke as she looked over Archer's Shoulder. "That damnable vampire had a hand in this."

"Does it really matter how she summoned us? As far as I am concerned she did, and for that I am grateful." Saber spoke stepping forward and looking down at his Master, "Especially since Mother is no longer attempting to control me." He continued forward and knelt next to Harriet, before engulfing her in a hug, "you gave me peace, Master, and for that I am thankful."

"You're welcome, Saber." Harriet replied, hugging the stotic man back. She let out a loud yawn, even as Berserker stepped forward and lifted her gently in one hand with a simple grunt.

"I agree Berserker, it is late for such a young child." Assassin spoke, "Mistress, where is your place of residence?"

Harriet went to answer, only for another yawn to threaten to dislocate her jaw.

"Allow me then, Master." Caster spoke as she closed her eyes and chanted something before a small clockwork sparrow manifested before her, and quickly lead the group back to number four privet drive.

(LINE BREAK)

"I'll not stand for this!" A very loud voice roared out, awakening Harriet. She yawned as she looked at the scene before her.

Her Uncle was a very interesting shade of puce, and was ranting and raving at Saber and Assassin, both of whom were merely giving the man a bored look. Lancer, who was resting on the wall next to her closet was chuckling to himself, and the other four were not to been seen.

"There is nothing you can do about it, uncle." Harriet spoke up as she sat up. "These three, plus four others, are my Servants, and as such shall be with me where ever I am."

"Well said, Master." Caster's voice sounded from the hallway. "I suggest that you learn to control your temper around myself and the other servants, as any act of aggression against her will not end well for you. Also, those letters you've been destroying, the ones meant for Harriet, you will give her the next one, or you'll regret it."

Vernon, in a rare moment of clarity, decided to retreat, and a few moments later, while Harriet was being groomed by Rider and Caster, a thick envelope was shoved through the door.

"Let's see here," Harriet muttered as she opened the letter, briefly noting that it was written on parchment with bright green ink.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

(Order of merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mrs. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and Equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later that 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **Deputy Headmistress**

As she finished reading the letter aloud a pregnant pause was heard before Caster started cursing in German. Archer sighed and pulled Caster away from Harriet and silenced her with a hand over her mouth.

"May I see the list please, Master?" Rider questioned as she finished with brushing her hair.

Harriet shrugged and handed the list over, wondering to herself how she would manage to get all the thing listed within a month. Her contemplation was interrupted when a loud crash was heard downstairs.

She sighed as suddenly Vernon began yelling for her to come downstairs. "You all might as well hide yourselves, I don't want someone to get the wrong idea." Harriet muttered as she headed downstairs.

Assassin stood and followed her, astralizing as he did so.

The two arrived downstairs to see a man almost as large as Berserker, though seeming far friendlier. "Ah, there you are. Blimey, Last time I saw you, you'd fit in the palm of me hand." Harriet looked at the man and without speaking replied,

"Something tells me that a lot of things fit in the palm of your hand." The large man laughed loud and long before replying,

"Aye, that they do. Me name's Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

"Pleasure to meet you Hagrid, I'm Harriet Potter." With that the two shook hands, before Harriet continued, "Would you mind helping me with my list of things? I am afraid I have no clue as to how to collect dragon hide gloves, or even the money to collect it."

"Don't you worry about that, Mrs. Potter, I was sent to ensure you were able to retrieve your things and deliver this." Here Hagrid handed her a ticket and a key. "The key is to your vault at Gringotts."

Sometime later, after a rather fun ride through the air on a flying motorcycle, Harriet told Caster to port everyone to her location, and she smiled as she saw Assassin beside her within an instant of having stepped through the portal.

They made quick work of getting gold out of her vault, and Hagrid retrieved a rather odd package, that he was mysteriously 'hush-hush' about.

After the return trip, the man claimed motion sickness, so dropped Harriet off at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, and dipped into the Leaky Cauldron for a quick 'pick-me-up'. Through Lancer she learned that to be a euphemism for grabbing a cold pint. The new witch couldn't really care less about the man's vice, and simply agreed to getting her robes first.

"Hogwarts dearie?" an elder witch questioned, and lead Harriet to the fitting area at the child's nod. "Where are your parents?"

"Oh, my escort stopped off at the Leaky cauldron for a pick-me-up. The Carts at Gringotts makes him incredibly motion sick." Harriet replied as she stood on the stool and began to emulate a statue for the next few minutes.

The experience might have been more enjoyable for the young girl, had the male next to her not decided to open his mouth and begin going on and on about how his mother was getting him his books while his father was gathering his potion supplies with his godfather.

"I think I'll convince mum to get me broom as well. What about you?" the child questioned, only to be ignored by Harriet as she stared ahead blankly. "Hey, I'm talking to you."

"I'm sorry what?" Harriet questioned, looking sideways at the male with a frown. "when you spent the better part of the last ten minutes prattling on, I kind of lost interest."

She could hear Assassin snicker and Lancer chuckle behind her as the blonde's face turned red. He stormed off the instant the woman informed him we was free to go, and Harriet sighed, she really disliked arrogant people.

After the 'event' in Madam Malkin's, as it would later come to be called, Hagrid returned with a very pretty snowy owl, who Harriet immediately named Hedwig, much to the owls delight.

(LINE BREAK)

They made a stop at Flourish and Blots to collect her books and materials, in which a new can of worms was found, opened and summarily tossed. This can of worms being a series of books that made of a male version of herself. The group then swung by the apothecary for her potion supplies and cauldron.

After that they entered Ollivander's which had, according to the sign, been the maker of quality wands since 382 BC. A feat that Rider claimed was impressive.

What followed was a rather odd experience, in which the ancient and frail looking Garrick Ollivander proceeded to attempt to fit her with a wand, and went through nearly his entire shop without luck. "I wonder." Olivander muttered to himself before vanishing into the back room and returning with a box. "Try this. Holly, 11 inches, nice and supple." Harriet took the wand and gasped as a warmth ran up and down her arm. "Interesting, very interesting."

"What is?" Harriet questioned, as she handed over the seven galleons he requested.

"The wand chooses the wizard. That much has always been clear to those of us who have studied wandlore... These connections are complex. An initial attraction, and then a mutual quest for experience, the wand learning from the wizard, the wizard from the wand." Ollivander replied as he pocketed the galleons, "The phoenix who gave the feather that makes up your wand core, gave one other feather, only one. But what is interesting is that you would get that particular wand. When it's brother, why it's brother gave you that scar."

Harriet frowned, something didn't add up. Her uncle claimed, rather vehemently, that her parents died in a car crash in which she got her scar.

She contemplated this on the way to the leaky cauldron, where Hagrid insisted upon getting her lunch.

"Hagrid, what did Mr. Olivander mean by that?" Harriet questioned as they ordered their food.

"Do you not know the story of how your parents died?" Hagrid questioned.

Harriet shook her head slowly, "Uncle Vernon said they died in a car crash when I was very little."

"Lily and James Potter killed in car crash?" Hgrid questioned unbleivingly. "No Harriet, what really happened was…" And so Hagrid explaind the circumstances of her parents death, and her supposed fame for killing the Dark Lord, though he did explain that most thought that she was The- _Boy_ -Who-Lived.

(LINE BREAK)

"Wizards are so stupid!" Caster raged once they were within Harriet's room. "It was propably something your parents did." She told Harriet as the girl sat reading her Charms book.

"More likely than not, I'd venture." Lancer spoke, "Our master may be strong, but a toddler, barely able to keep from soiling her nappies, defeating a 'Dark Lord' with years of experience over her? Not likely. No offence Master."

"None taken Lancer." Harriet replied before she sighed, "And Don't get me started on the whole, 'the defeater of the Dark Lord couldn't possibly be a girl' thing. Stupid sexist wizards."

 **A/N: Well here we are, chapter 2 done, and I'm kinda excited about this. I've had the idea floating around for quite sometime now. And recently decided on doing this.**

 **Assassin will be explained eventually as will Sephiroth. Though for those who don't know, Sephiroth is from FFVII.**

 **Well, Review and let me know whether you like/love/hate this idea.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Kinda couldn't leave this alone…. And here we go with the backstory for the one unknown character, plus some twists.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Dreamshare

Harriet groaned as she woke up, and immediately noticed that she was curled up to Assassin and he was holding her to him. She frowned as she remembered her dream last night. It had all seemed so real…

( _Flashback_ )

Four grownups stood around a strange black creature as it struggled against some rather strong restrains. The creature was beautiful in its lethality, black as night with razor-sharp teeth and claws. A long skeletal tail with a spear like tip waved threateningly, even as the creature hissed a warning.

Harriet watched as the creature was hit with a tranquilizer dart, and slowly succumbed to the potent cocktail within. The doctors the proceeded to remove various blood and tissue samples from it.

"Fascinating." A female doctor spoke, "The Xenomorph has highly acidic blood."

The doctors continued to examine the samples as the dream faded before refocusing on a small boy, roughly 5 years old, which Harriet instantly recognized as Assassin. 'Test subject 42986, designation Arashii.' A sign read on the cage the boy sat inside of, with a much larger version of the odd creature.

"Test subject 42985 shows an almost human level of fondness and care for 42986." A feminine voice sounded, as a doctor walked in, talking into a small black box. "The Xenomorph Queen seems to realize what 42986 is, and as such treats it like one of her own."

As the doctor drew near the queen moved the boy behind herself and hissed dangerously at the doctor. "Usual paternal protective motions, does subject 42896 know what it is?" the doctor questioned softly, still into the odd black box. "It seems that a full combination of Human and Xenomorph DNA was possible, and the result looks to be aging rapidly, only 1 human month has passed since his 'hatching', and the boy already looks to be the equivalent of a human 5 year old."

Harriet gasped when the realization of what exactly was going on. Human experimentation. The dream faded again, and refocused on what appeared to be a teenage Arashii, fighting against all manner of odd beasts. Each time the boy would win, slaying the strange beasts with an almost unnatural grace and precision.

"Test subject 42896 shows extreme prowess with his natural defenses, will attempt to talk with the test subject at this point to see if it holds any sentience." The same doctor from before spoke, small black box in hand.

Harriet watched as three armed guards entered the ring, and Arashii merely observed them, his black as night eyes starring at the three uniformed men with an unnatural coolness. The Doctor the entered and spoke to the boy, "Can you understand me?"

"I've heard and understood every word you have spoken, whether to me or that recorder of yours, Doctor Amari." The boy spoke, his voice devoid of emotion. "Mother wishes for you to know that she will have her revenge."

The doctor blinked at that, glad she had the recorder sat next to the speaker in the observation deck, this was valuable information after all. "So you know that your are…" she began only for him to interrupt.

"Test subject 42986, designation Arashii. Purpose: Creation of ultimate assassin by using human and Xenomorph DNA to combine the Human cognitive functions with that of the Xenomorph Hive mind." The boy replied boredly. "I will tell you now doctor that your experiment has been a success, if not for one simple problem."

"Which is?"

"You three will die here and now. Then I will fade from existence." The boy replied simple, even as the light suddenly went out. "You made a monster doctor, now it's time to face it."

( _Flashback End_ )

Harriet shuddered at the cold and calloused eyes from the dream, no nightmare. Which caused Assassin to wake up. "You ok, little one?"

Harriet nodded slightly, "I dreamed of you last night." Harriet spoke quietly, unaware of how Assassins face fell at the news.

"Little one, how much did you see?" he questioned, maybe she _didn't_ see him slaughter the entire research station.

"I saw the experiments that lead up to you, as well as you confront doctor Amari. You killed her for what she did to you, then I woke up."

Arashii sighed softly, "Little one, I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Don't be." Harriet whispered back, placing a hand on his face with a small smile, "I don't know _exactly_ what happened afterwards, but something tells me that you changed."

Assassin was stunned, this small girl looked at him not as a monster, even after the dream share, but a human being the one thing he had _always_ wished to be.

The moment was shattered by a very loud moan from the closet, which Harriet got up to find the cause of, only to immediately regret the action. Within the closet Caster had Rider pinned to the wall and was placing hickeys along the blonde's neck.

"Huh, figured Caster was bent." Assassin spoke as he pulled a furiously blushing Harriet away from the closet. "You two gonna come out then?"

Caster shot out of the closet like a bullet, nearly bowling poor Harriet over as she attempted to grab hold of Assassin. Rider stepped out a few moments later, calm and collected, only to facepalm at Caster's new predicament.

Assassin had her pinned, sitting cross-legged on her chest with his tail holding her hands above her head, and was smiling sweetly at Rider. "Rider-san, I suggest you and Caster-san have your 'private moments' somewhere _other_ than in the Mistresses closet, hmmm?"

"I shall try, Assassin." Rider spoke with a sigh, "Though thou should know that Caster is a willful one."

"Indeed" Archer said dryly, leaning against the doorframe. "I apologize, Master. I didn't think Caster would try something so soon. Though all things considered I'm not surprised.

(Elsewhere)

Lancer, Berserker and Saber were house hunting, hoping to find something for eight people, well one small child with seven heroic spirits acting as guardians, to live in. When Lancer stopped and suddenly started cursing violently.

Saber regarded him with a delicately raised brow. "Something the matter, Lancer-san?"

"Yes!" Lancer cried out, dropping to his knees as a black cloud rapidly formed and began to rain on him, "I just missed every man's dream!"

"Oh? Which would be?"

"Two women making out!"

Saber blinked at the obviously depressed man beside him with a frown. ' _N_ _o, calling this thing a man is insulting to myself and others. He is a child it seems._ ' With a derisive snort, the former SOLDIER First Class turned and left the crying Irishman on the sidewalk.

( **two weeks later** )

"So, Master, any progress with the dream share?" Archer asked, sitting down and smiling at the small girl.

"Yup!" She spoke with a smile, "That thing you can do with swords is amazing!"

"You mean my tracing?" Archer asked the excitable ravenette with a smile.

"NO!" she said quickly, causing Caster to raise an eyebrow. "The alternate reality thingy!"

"OH! You mean my reality marble, The Unlimited Blade Works?" Archer asked, to which the girl nodded rapidly.

Rider smiled as she walked up behind the girl and ruffled her hair. "What about myself?"

"You tricked everyone! They think you're a guy Rider-chan!" Lancer suddenly laughed uproariously as Rider suddenly became gloomy.

"There, there Rider." Archer spoke, giving the depressed blond a hug, "It's not your fault the plan worked so well."

Arturia went bright red as she muttered something so low no one heard it. "What was that?" Assassin questioned, a smirk forming on his lips, "Didn't hear you Rider-chan."

"I said it wasn't planned. It just sort of happened…." At this admission on Rider's part many began to laugh lightly.

"Don't feel bad Rider, everyone seems to think I'm a boy as well." Harriet spoke with a pout. "Damned sexist wizards." Caster just smiled evilly at that.

"Well, imagine their surprise when it is revealed your actually Harri _et_ Potter."

The group calmed down quickly after that, and Harriet settled in for bed. The young master was excited, as tonight she would most likely dream of either her Saber or Assassin's Past.

( _Dream_ )

Harriet could only gasp in horror as her Saber raged, burning down the quiet mountain town and slaughtering the people therein. She was horrified, this was not her Saber, it was a monster. A monster brought fourth by a pair of scientists with no morals .

She watched as a young man with spikey black hair fought the monster in her Saber's skin, the words 'I trusted you!' rang in her ears as the young man was slain, and a small boy with spikey blonde hair managed to kill the monster.

The dream shifted, to show what was the revival and the subsequent 'reunion' of the Sephiroth clone with other clones. And then the final battle between the spikey haired blonde and his friends with the Monster who claimed to be her Saber.

She watched as, years later, three remnants once again attempted to return Sephiroth to the land of the living, only to be beaten by the same blonde with spikey hair.

( _Dream end_ )

Harriet awoke the next morning, and seeing Saber, was immediately reminded of his past. The eleven year old stood and launched herself into Sephiroth, crying loudly and clinging at the shocked General.

Rin was enjoying a book when the bond with her master returned the feelings of the upset eleven year old. Caster moved quickly, rushing to Harriet's bedroom, and stopped short at the sight before her.

Saber sat on the edge of Harriet's bed, holding the small child and whispering gently to her that it was all ok, that he was there and _she_ would never come back.

Slowly Harriet began to calm, and turned towards the rest of her servants (save for Berserker who had to stay outside due to his massive size). "I dreamed of Saber's past." She spoke softly. "He was…"

"Allow me, Mistress." Sephiroth spoke, silencing the small child in his arms. "I was the offspring of two scientists, who decided that they wanted to try and fuse the cells of Jenova, an unknown alien being from space, with a child. The results were, for them beyond what they could have hoped for. At least until Jenova got her hooks into me and began warping my mind." And with that Sephiroth delved into the tale of how he came to be, and how he died, only to be forcefully reawakened three more times, and defeated each time by a surprisingly tenacious young SOLDIER, Cloud Strife.

"That's…. something." Lancer spoke slowly, looking at his fellow servant with renewed respect. ' _Any man who can go though that hell and come out a hero is… Amazing_.' He thought to himself.

"Well, I think we should start your training, Mistress." Arashii spoke, standing and walking over to Harriet. "While we are incredibly strong, there is no telling what is awaiting us out there." Harriet nodded, and the rest of the day and the ensuing week would be spent learning from her Servants. Learning of simple things like math and chemestry, and even things such as strategy and how to hide herself.

One thing was for certain, in little over a week, the Wizarding world would get a shock.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Holy fuckberries….. the amount of favs and follows this story has gotten within a day is astounding. And the feedback has actually been fairly positive, with the occasional lost boy. But we can sort the confused people out right?**

Chapter 4: Train Ride

Harriet awoke on the morning of 1 September to a rather heated argument between her uncle, who was adamant about not taking her to the train station, and Caster, who was adamant he did take her.

"You do know I could just take us there, right Mistress?" Arashii spoke from his place hanging from the ceiling in seiza. "It'd take like five minutes, tops."

"Oh?" Harriet replied as she stood and began to get dressed. She now knew Arashii's full story, and that he couldn't see as normal people did. He, much like his Xenomorph heritage, saw via a strange form of echolocation, noise created by anyone or thing allowed him to see, which made clothing rather pointless around him. "How so?"

"Shadow Gate" was his simple reply as he dropped and landed on Harriet's bed, twisting midair to land on his feet. "I tried explaining it to Caster but…."

"We'll take that then." Harriet decided, "Go ahead and set up this 'Shadow Gate', _I'll_ deal with Caster."

And so Harriet descended the stairs, smiling as she remembered how Rider got her Duddley's second bedroom.

( _Flashback_ )

A sleeping Harriet was carried by Berserker back to Number 4, and upon arriving, Arturia became furious.

"Uh, Arturia, babe, what's wrong?" Rin questioned softly, only to then realize what was up, Harriet's most potent concentration of excess panra, which would normally denote where she slept, was in a cupboard under the stairs.

"They shan't get away with this." Rider vowed, "Archer, Torashinai, _now_."

The Counter Guardian, frowned for a moment before swiftly enacting his tracing method and bringing the fabled Torashinai into existence. "Go get 'em, Rider." He muttered darkly.

At this point, everyone else realized what _exactly_ was going on. Rider swiftly and violently destroyed the door, even as Caster finished putting up a bounded field to prevent any unwanted attention while the situation was dealt with.

The door's violent and untimely demise awoke Harriet, who heard the yelling from Arturia and her Uncle. The young master merely sighed and snuggled deeper into Berserker's arm as the shouting match turned into pleas for mercy. "Just don't kill him." Harriet muttered.

( _Flashback end_ )

Shortly after the beatdown, err discussion, Vernon decided to allow Harriet to have Duddley's second bedroom.

She giggles as she reached the living room, in which Caster was being restrained by Archer, and Rider by Lancer. "Enough." Harriet spoke, causing her two angery servants to suddenly freeze-frame. "Transportaion has been arranged."

"By?" Archer asked with a curious look. "According to Rin-chan, the only way there was via your uncle's auto?"

"Did she now?" Harriet asked, giving Caster an appraising look, "But yes, Assassin informed me that he could open a Shadow Gate to King's Cross Station."

"It'll be ready in a moment!" Arashii's voice called down the hall, "Just gotta bypass this demandable blood ward…..GOT IT!"

"Now then, Caster. Since you decided to make my mind up for me, you will be punished." Caster paled at Harriet's evil grin, "You will be my maid."

Silence raid for a moment before Archer began to laugh uproariously, quickly to be joined by Rider and Lancer.

"And you'll be wearing the full outfit to match." She added, as a French Maid's outfit was dropped into her hands by a grinning Arashii. "You'll also refer to me as Mistress. Understood?"

Rin, for a moment attempted to object, until the she noticed the command seal glowing ominously on Harriet's right hand. "I understand, Mistress."

"Goodie!" Harriet chirruped as she turned and mounted the stairs, "Let's go then. I want to find a good compartment before they are all full."

(LINE BREAK)

Saber snorted as Caster came through the Shadow gate and smirked at her, "Upset our little Mistress did we?"

"Keep laughing Saber." Caster growled out, even as Lancer, Archer and Rider snickered behind her. "Just keep laughing…"

Saber looked at his little Mistress and smiled at her before winking. He may have gone phsyco-murderer because of an alien attempting to wrest control of his own body from him, but the man was still capital E, Evil. And as such could understand a little revenge.

"So, Mistress, how do we want to handle this?" Lancer asked as he gained control of himself. Little over a week ago they had read a book stating that having human familiars wasn't unheard of, just not all that common, let alone having _Seven Heroic Spirits._

"Assassin and Saber will be visible from the get go." Harriet decided with a nod to herself. The rest will patrol the train, and later Hogwarts, gaining intel." They all nodded, and the four not mentioned astralized and began their task. Berserker had been sent ahead, as his size made riding in the train rather uncomfortable. "Come Assassin, Saber, let's find a compartment."

(LINE BREAK)

Harriet was furious, across from her sat a red haired boy, who kept shooting Sephiroth and Arashii dirty looks. The boy had shown up, asked rather politely if he could sit with them, then proceeded to sit anyway, without waiting for approval.

"And you are?" Saber questioned dryly, one fine silver eyebrow raising in question.

"Weasley, Ronald Weasley." The redhead answered, only to frown at Arashii, "What?"

"Oh nothing, Bond." Arashii replied with a friendly smile, which sent Harriet into a fit of giggles.

"What?" Ron questioned once more, now even more confused.

"It's a muggle thing." Harriet replied, right before the door rattled open and Arashii groaned, was it to much to ask for some peace and quiet?

"I apologize for intruding," A brown haired girl with bushy locks spoke up, "But have any of you seen a toad? Neville here lost his." The girl motioned to a slightly chubby boy behind her, who smiled nervously and waived.

"Assassin?" Harriet questioned, to which the servant of shadows held up a hand before smiling and rotating it so that his palm was up, right as a toad landed on it.

"Found him." Was the unnecessary comment as the man stood and handed the toad over, "You may want to see about getting him an aquarium young lad, lest he get loose again."

Neville nodded rapidly as he accepted the toad back, then noticed how the man's hand was covered in an odd black glove, which almost looked like some form of chitin. "Thank you." He muttered.

"Well, I'm Hermione granger, and this is Neville Longbottom, you all are?"

"Ronald Weasley" Said redhead spoke with a smile.

"Harriet Potter, the resident toad wrangler is my Assassin, and mister 'I'm too cool to care' is my Saber." Harriet introduced herself and her servants with a smirk. "A pleasure I'm sure."

"Are you related to Harry Potter by any chance?" Ron suddenly asked, an almost fanatical light in his eyes.

"There is no Harry Potter." Assassin said harshly. "There are only the rumors started by bigoted and sexist wizards."

"Makes sense," Hermione stated, "And those books about you, utter rubbish by the way."

Harriet blinked at that. "Wait, there are book _s_ , _plural_ , about me?" Her answer was for Hermione to sigh and pull out a book titled, ' _Harry Potter and the Rainbow Dragon Village_ '. Harriet was speechless for a moment before she shrugged and began to read it, only to suddenly and violent chuck the book out the window, where it was met with a bright red streak, which incinerated the thing. "I was only aware of the one, ' _Harry Potter and the Magic Carpet Ride_ ', which was utterly retarded. I mean, a three tear old somehow getting ahold of a flying carpet and going to _Arabia_? Seriously?"

Hermione nodded sadly, "There are at least five others that I know of. Good for bedtime stories I suppose, but I outgrew those nine years ago."

Harriet did the math quickly and blinked, outgrowing bedtime stories at two? When she voice as much, Hermione giggled before explaining that she was actually to turn twelve in a little over two weeks, which was slightly more believable.

"Oh, where are my manners, please come in. I'd like some female company my age that isn't only interested in boys, fashion, and gossip or some combination therein."

Hermione giggled and nodded before joining the four, and smiled at Sephiroth who moved over to let her set next to Harriet.

"So how did you manage to bring two servants to Hogwarts, I was informed they weren't allowed." Hermione questioned giving Arashii and Sephiroth appraising looks. "And I'm sorry but who name's their child something silly like Saber and Assassin?"

When Harriet began to laugh, Hermione left a little put out, but at Assassin and Saber's reassuring smile it abated, somewhat. "I apologize for laughing at you, but you see they aren't servants, but rather Servants." Hermione frowned at the obviously capitalized S in their title.

"OH! You mean Human Familiars?" Neville supplied, cause Hermione to groan.

"Got it in one, young Longbottom." Assassin replied.

"Which means Assassin and Saber are your titles or class, not names… I'm so embarrassed…" She muttered with a bright face."

"Don't be." Saber spoke beside her, "How were you to know?"

Hermione nodded at Saber wise words, and soon the conversation lulled into simple chitchat, at least until the door was opened once more, though this time rather roughly.

"Is Harry Potter in this compartment then?" A voice Harriet recognized drawled, over Assassins cry of 'seriously!'

"No, but Harriet Potter is." Harriet spoke as she stood, Saber standing and moving behind her, just incase things got wild.

" _You_ , related to The-Boy-Who-Lived? Preposterous." A new voice spoke, this one female and shoved the blonde in the doorway aside. The woman then leaned close to her and narrowed her eyes, "But what I want to know is why you are absolutely covered in command crests?"

"You." The voice of Archer spoke as the white haired man appeared in-between Harriet and the woman. "Leave my Mistress alone, _Medea_."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well here we are with the next installment of Harriet Potter, Mistress of Seven. And for those of you who have missed it, Harriet's title amongst her servants is slowly changing.**

Chapter 5: Arrival at Hogwarts (If I get any…)

(Last Time)

" _You_." The voice of archer spoke as the white haired man appeared in-between Harriet and the woman. "Leave my Mistress alone, _Medea_."

(And now on with the story)

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" The blue haired woman questioned, "I think I'd remember meeting such a _fine_ specimen."

Shirou's eyes narrowed, he thought he had smelled a familiar stench, and lo it was the Witch of Betrayal herself. "You don't remember me?" He mutter to himself, "Tell me, what do you know of The Heaven's Feel?"

"Never heard of it." The woman replied, "Unless you meant taking me to a secluded spot to have your wicked way with me?"

It was silent for a moment before Shirou sighed, "You're not the Medea I know then." He spoke, ' _Though still a creepy pervert_ '

Harriet was watching the interaction with narrowed eyes, only to sigh in relief at the witch's admittance of innocence, if only due to ignorance.

A tense silence developed, due to Medea attempting to 'woo' Archer away from Harriet. "Boy," Saber spoke, looking directly at the blond boy who looked incredibly lost and confused at the turn of events, "Get your Servant out of our compartment and leave us in peace, if you please."

The boy blink before blanching, "She's not _my_ Servant." The boy stats simply, even as an older blonde walks up behind him.

"My little brother is right, that is _my_ Caster." The girl looked to be roughly 13, with long silky blond hair and aristocratic features. "The name is Seraphina Malfoy, and I see you already had the _pleasure_ of meeting my younger brother Draco and my servant Caster." The girl looked over the three servants and first years in the compartment with a slight frown, "So, may I know why you found a compartment of firsties fascinating enough to disobey me Caster?"

"Master, this little girl here, she has so many command sigils, and I want to know why." Caster said, moving behind Harriet suddenly and wrapping her arms around her.

"Trace on!" Archer whispered as a pair of blades appeared in his hands. One was white as freshly fallen snow, and the other was as black as a starless night, they were Kanshou and Bakuya. "Step away from my Mistress, or you _will_ regret it, Caster."

"I would suggest listening to my Archer, or my Saber and Assassin will remove you by force." Harriet added, even as Arashii stood, hissing menacingly.

"Wait, you have three servants?" Seraphina questioned, even as Caster moved quickly behind her own master. "How?"

"Technically speaking, I have seven." Harriet answered with a sigh as she gave Shirou a flat look, "the original plan was to have Assassin and Saber as the 'obvious' threat, with Archer and the other four being my unseen eyes and ears, but since Archer is a great big dummy…."

Saber and Assassin chuckled to themselves as they sat down, and Archer spluttered indignantly at Harriet's words.

"But mistress I…"

"I _know_ Archer, but you know I cannot be seen as lenient. So, your punishment will be joining Caster as my maid, you will become my butler." Harriet spoke with a tone of finality, "And you had better be able."

Shirou sighed and dropped his head, he had gotten off lightly, all things considered. "I assume you have a uniform for me like you do for Caster-chan?"

Harriet nodded, a bright smile on her face that slightly creeped out those who were watching the byplay with amusement. The small girl held out her hand and snapped at Arashii, who promptly reached into his coat and pulled out a sketch book. "Page 14, Archer."

Shirou blinked and flipped to the mentioned page, only to blink at the 'uniform' for him. A classic tuxedo, with a red tie and red highlights. "You planned for this, didn't you Mistress?"

Harriet simply nodded with a giggle. _'I shall have the best looking servants that have ever been seen._ ' The eleven year old thought to herself gleefully.

Archer was impressed with his Mistresses sense of style and artistic ability. He flipped through the sketch book, then looked at Saber, "You might wanna get a look at this yourself, Saber-san." He spoke as he tossed the book towards the Servant of the Blade. "Truly our Mistress is the most devious of all."

Sephiroth raised a delicate eyebrow and smiled as he lazily flipped through the book, "Indeed." He spoke before looking at Harriet with laughter dancing in his sickly-green eyes, "It seems our Mistress has exceptional taste when it comes to fashion."

At that point a voice announced that they would be arriving momentarily, and Seraphina bade Harriet and her company goodbye, before herding her younger brother and wayward servant back to her compartment.

(LINE BREAK)

Several minutes later, Harriet stepped off the Hogwarts Express, and frowned at the amount of teenage witches and wizards milling about as they moved slowly towards a set of carriages.

"First years, over here!" A familiar voice caught Harriet's attention and she smiled seeing Hagrid holding a lantern and wading through the throng of students down along the train, "First years, follow me to the boats!"

Harriet waved at the friendly half-giant as he walked past, and fell into the group behind him, grinning to herself as Sephiroth and Arashii drew many stares of admiration and jealousy from the older students.

The large group was lead down a gentle sloping pathway down to a dock with a small fleet of boats. "No more than four to a boat!" the large man said simply, and Harriet smiled as herself and Hermione got a boat with her Saber and Assassin.

"Everyone aboard? Right then, forward!" the large man commanded, launching the fleet of small boats out onto the smooth glassy surface of the lake.

"You know, I heard there's a giant squid in this lake." Hermione commented, looking around them, "I wonder if its friendly?"

"Judging by how close it is to us, I'd say overly so." Arashii replied dryly, even as a large tentacle rose from the water nearby and seemed to wave at the first years in welcome.

"Cool." Harriet whispered, as she attempted to pierce the lake's surface to see the large creature, only to frown as she couldn't.

The small fleet soon entered a hidden grotto, one which they had to duck to avoid the low ceiling, and were soon handed off to a stern looking witch in Red robes with golden trim. The woman delivered an obviously rehearsed speech, and lead them into another room where she told them to 'smarten' themselves up.

Harriet brought her hands together before herself, looking to the world as though she were praying and turned her focus down the length of the bond between herself and her servants.

Lancer sat on a beam overlooking the Great Hall, which had four long tables that slowly filled with students, and a fifth which the instructors sat at.

Berserker stood outside the Grand doors, looking out over a large black forest filled with many fascinating and deadly creatures.

Archer stood atop the tallest parapet and gazed around the castle, getting a feel for the school's layout and magic.

Caster and Rider were watching the students as the walking into the great hall, and noticed how the ones with silver and green highlighted robes seemed to bunch up together and steer clear of the others, especially the ones with red and gold highlights on their robes. Those with silver and blue highlights on their robes seemed to keep to themselves for the most part, noses stuck in books or other such things.

Harriet's 'connection' was cut when the red head, Weasley, loudly proclaimed that his older brothers had told him they had to wrestle a troll for the sorting, at which Harriet snorted. "What's so funny huh?" the embarrassed boy questioned.

"While handling a troll for myself would be simple." Harriet spoke aloud, ' _Just sick Berserker on it, he'd have a blast._ ' She interposed to herself then continued aloud, "The fact that I'm the only First year with a Servant shows that not many would be capable of the feat."

"And what makes you say that?" The blonde that Harriet remembered from the train spoke up, "I doubt very much that your circus freak and pretty boy there could handle any magical creature, let alone a troll."

Saber smirked as he called Masamune into existence and allowed his Presence of Terror to manifest, if only slightly, "You have no idea of the true depth of my power, boy." The General turned rampant/immortal monster spoke as his silver hair began to slowly dance and float behind him, "In my lifetime I razed and slaughtered entire _cities_. Do not presume to know me, for to know me, is to know true despair." Sephiroth allowed both his blade and Presence of Terror to fade with a derisive snort as he noticed that the young Malfoy looked ready to wet himself.

(LINE BREAK)

Albus Dumbledoor smiled merrily and waved at the students as they greeted him on their way to their house tables. He could sense the five servants that had entered his castle and roughly where they were, though it was limited to knowing that one was outside and really high up, that the second and third seemed to be observing the students, the fourth was observing the forest, and the fifth was gazing at him intently from above. The old wizard did not know who, or more importantly what they were, only that they were incredibly powerful.

The though was put from his mind as he watched the first years enter through the side door, and his eyes widened at the two men following a small black haired girl. ' _How did she manage two servants_?' the most respected wizard asked himself as he watched Harriet Potter converse in hushed tones with a ginger haired girl beside her.

He had always regretted having to lie and say that Harriet was Harry, the Wizarding world would never believe that their savior was, in fact, a girl. Though the fact that she somehow got two servants before her first magical maturity was a true insight to the young witch's power. 'She will be a force to be reckoned with in due time. ' _Oh, James and Lily, if only you could see how much your little rose has bloomed already_.'

Dumbledoor smiled and clapped politely at the end of the Sorting Hat's song, and smile as the first girl to be sorted, "Abbot, Hanna" went to Hufflepuff.

"Granger, Hermione" the young girl Harriet had been talking to, went to Gryffindor and "Malfoy, Draco" went to Slytherin.

"Potter, Harriet" was called and the entire hall went deathly silent as Harriet and her two servants walked calmly and gracefully, the tall silver-haired man seeming to glide across the floor, and Harriet sat upon the stool. Time passed, and passed. Nearly thirty minutes passed with Harriet underneath the Sorting Hat, before it called out "Slytherin!" The hall was still silent as the grave as Harriet moved swiftly to the table of green and silver, and Albus noticed that the five hidden servants moved to be near to Harriet.

' _Does she have more than two_?' Albus wondered to himself as the sorting continued on. ' _I can almost feel young Harriet's power from where I sit, and she's not even_ projecting _it at me… Very curious indeed_.'

(BREAK)

Harriet giggled to herself as the Headmaster sat back down, having apparently spoken the words to summon the food from the kitchens. The new Slytherin frowned as she ate the food before her, it was good, but no where near as good as Archer's ability in the Kitchen.

"So, would you care to explain why your brother never showed? And why no one knew about you?" A voice to Harriet's left spoke, the girl being Daphne Greengrass.

"Well, to answer your questions in order; I have no brother, and no one knew about me because apparently someone told a small lie about the event's of 31 October, nearly eleven years ago." Harriet responded with a shrug.

"Fair enough, name's Daphne Greengrass. My blonde friend here is Tracey Davis." Daphne introduced herself and her friend, who was ogling Sephiroth. "Mind sharing who these two are?" She added with a gesture at Sephiroth and Assassin.

"My Servants, Assassin and Saber." Harriet responded, pointing at each in turn. "Does anyone else here have Servants?"

"Actually, only a few of the Sixth years and up normally get Servants, if they manage it at all. Having two, and at such a young age is… impressive." A voice spoke from Harriet's left. "I'm Millicent Bulstrode."

Harriet smiled in greeting at the girl next to her and then frowned as the main course disappeared and was replaced by dessert. "Ugh, Saber remind me to have Archer find the kitchens and handle my food from now on." Harriet told her silver-haired servant in a low whisper, who nodded in response.

"As you will, Mistress." The Servant of the sword responded, just as softly, as he gazed dispassionately around the Great Hall and took in all the children. ' _Great, the one thing I hate more than that Chocobo in human form_.'

The feast ended soon after, with the headmaster rising to give his start of term speech, informing the students (and Harriet) that the forest was forbidden for a reason as well as a warning. "I regret to inform you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is currently forbidden, to all those who do not wish to die a most horrible death."

With that everyone began to file out, with Lancer and Archer being sent immediately to scope out the aforementioned corridor.

The first years were directed to the common room, which was in the dungeons, and then summarily dismissed to their bedrooms. Which Harriet was saddened to learn she was to room with Daphne and Tracey.

"Sssooo….." Tracey drawled as she sat on the foot of her bed, "How does The- _Girl_ -Who-Lived get two hunks as Servants?"

"I was trolled." Harriet replied with a sigh. "In an alternate reality there is apparently a man whose name I shall not invoke, who is a master of the Second True Magic."

"The what now?" Daphne questioned, stopping and giving Harriet an incredulous look. "And what's this about alternate reality?"

"Well, suffice it to say that for every choice we are presented with, or any point where multiple outcomes are even _remotely_ possible, a new reality springs into existence. The Second True Magic, The Kaleidoscope, is the art of reaching out into these alternate realities and harnessing the power of yourself from those alternate realities, and even visiting them." Harriet explained, pulling her sleepwear from her trunk.

"Uh-huh." Tracey responds skeptically, "And you where trolled, how?"

"Well the man, who shall remain nameless, decided to assist me with a ritual to summon Servants for what was in his world a completely normal phenomenon, The Heaven's Feel Tournament. And no, I won't explain _that_ particular shite-storm. Well, somehow, and I'm still not sure how, but I managed to summon these two." Harriet finished with a wave at Arashii and Sephiroth. "Who are also from different realities."

"Ok…." Daphne gave a shrug as she went to pull her top off only to stop and level a glare at Saber and Assassin. "I don't really care how you managed to get in, but at least turn around while a lady changes." The glare intensified as Assassin began laughing lightly, hopping on top of Harriet's bed.

Saber sighed and astralized, then laid down on the floor near the door with a "Wake me in the morning, Mistress." Spoken to a giggling Harriet.

"What's so funny?" Tracey questioned.

"My Assassin doesn't see like you or me." She spoke while pulling her sleepwear on. "Technically speaking, he's blind. He, like his 'mother's' species see through distortions in the air."

"And not like bats either." Arashii added in with a shrug, "Any noise made, allows me to see, and in a full 360 degrees. This includes breathing, heartbeats, the rustling of clothing…" The servant trailed off with a smirk aimed at Tracey, "Wish to share something, girlie?"

"Does that mean you can see through clothing?" The girl asked, a large blush tinting her cheeks as she looked away.

"Bingo!" Harriet chimed, "Besides, I trained Assassin very well, he won't look at you like that."

Assassin nodded solemnly, ' _That, and my very_ nature _won't let me seek out any other than my Soul's Mate_.' He added to himself, his eyes cutting towards Harriet who was climbing into bed. "So, usual morning routine then?"

Harriet nodded as she laid down, "Yeah, night Assassin."

"Good night, Mistress. Sweet dreams."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Absolutely loving the amount of positive feedback I'm getting with this. I should porbably explain that this is just an experiment really, and that** ** _eventually_** **I'll go back and adjust the story/fill the plot holes and expound on reactions and such at a later date. Probably once I finally get the main plot figured out -.-' yea…..**

 **Now I am a little disappointed that no one caught the Black Butler reference last chapter. It was a play on words of the first episode, titled 'His Butler, Able'. But meh.**

 **BRING THE NOISE!**

Chapter 6: Shock and Awe

The morning of 2 September dawned bright and the day began much as any other free day in a boarding school, the students got up and dressed, then headed down (or up in the case of Slytherins) for breakfast. But the normality was not to last as there was a sudden crash as a man in a blue suit flew through the Great Hall, twisting mid air and dodging a crimson streak which struck the wall behind the instructors and detonated.

The man in blue landed with a grunt, then spun his spear and shouted, "That was a cheap shot Archer!" then he was gone, the ground where he had been standing cracking and cratering as he shot off.

The entirety of the great hall became a buzz with talk about the strange man, even as the hall emptied, the students wishing to see who this Archer was, as well as find out the identity of the spear wielding male.

A loud crash was heard outside, and the large herd of students proceeded that way, and gaped at what they saw. The spear wielding male and another in an odd red trench coat were having a pitched battle, with five others nearby watching in interest.

Lancer grinned maniacally as he and Archer duked it out once more. He dodged Kanshou, parried Bakuya and snapped a kick off in the opening it provided, only for Archer to leap away at the last possible second.

Archer narrowed his eyes as he traced a simple straight sword and set it to target Lancer, then proceeded to fill it up with more and more panra, quickly reaching the weapons breaking point. With a whispered command the blade shot off, the aim was true and Lancer barely managed to dodge the weapon, then cursed as he realized what Archer had done.

"What is going on out here?" The voice of Severus Snape demands as the man forces his way through the crowd, to witness the blade detonate violently and fling Lancer high into the air.

"Damn you, Archer!" Lancer shouts as he begins to plummet, then splashes down into the black lake.

"Match, Archer!" Harriet cries out, drawing attention to her, and the fact that a _very_ large and muscular man was balancing her on his shoulder. "Next match, Archer vs Saber. BEGIN!"

The students of Hogwarts were once again blown away by the skill shown by the combatants, as the tall Silver-haired Servant of the Sword shot forward, bringing his overly large blade to bear against Archer, who was hard pressed to keep up.

The two quickly found a rhythm, and the song of clashing steel picked up in tempo. The dance was mesmerizing, sparks flying from the clashing blades, the faces of the two combatants focused.

"Tell me, Archer, how _does_ the Servant of the Bow get so good at swordplay?" Sephiroth asked as he nocked Archer away from himself with a mighty blow.

"Sorry, Saber, but as much as I'd like to share, I can't. Not with an audience." Archer replies as his blades vanish and his bow, a large black longbow appeared in his hands, "What do you say we give them something to remember?"

"Sounds good." Sephiroth replies, leaping into the air as a single black as night wing sprouts from this left shoulder, "Descend, Cruel Angel!" Suddenly a massive pulse was released, bringing all but Archer to their knees in despair.

"What is this?" Daphne questioned herself as she watched the angelic face of Saber frown at Archer.

"My bone shall twist all in its way," Archer intoned as a very odd sword appeared in his hand. It had a simple handle and hilt, though its blade was that of a drill, and as the Servant of the Bow nocked the blade on the string of his bow, the weapon elongated into an arrow, "Caladbog II!" Archer shouts as he looses the arrow, which begin to spin as it is fired from the weapon.

Saber flaps his wing once, launching himself higher into the air, and dodging the sword-turned-arrow, and watches intrigues as it strikes the black lake and detonates. "interesting." Saber mutters to himself before shrugging. "But no matter. You shall receive the greatest gift I can give to you. _Despair_." Then swung his blade downwards, aiming at Archer.

Shirou cursed as he saw the wave of energy rushing towards him, and called out, "Rho Aias!" summoning the physical manifestation of the Hero Ajax blocking the hero of Troy's mighty throw. He grunted as the wave of energy crushed the first and second barrier easily, and nearly shattered the third before it dissipated. Small cuts appeared on his coat and armor, small lines of blood slowly appeared on his face as the Servant of the Bow pumped more panra into the might shield.

"Still not down huh?" Saber questioned mockingly as a ball of fire appeared in his hand, "Burn then, _Firaga_!" and tossed the small ball towards Archer.

Several gasps where heard as the fireball rapidly grew to several times its normal size, and slammed into the magical barrier, shattering the third, fourth, and fifth layer of Rho Aias, causing Shirou to be physically pushed back from the force of the impact, and the small tips to turn into large cuts, and several bruises could be felt forming.

"Well, that _is_ a powerful shied then, lets see if it can withstand this." Saber spoke, his low tones washing over the gathered group, and they stared, transfixed as a small point of intense white light began to form above his outstretched hand. "Heartless Angel!" He shouted, hurling the small light at Archer, whose eyes widened as he could _feel_ the power behind the attack and cursed as it ripped through the last two barriers with ease, and impacted just beneath him, launching him skyward, where Sephiroth quickly grabbed him and slowly lowered to the ground, as Archer had gone unconscious the second the spell had shattered the final barrier of Rho Aias.

"Winner, Saber!" Harriet cries out, as Sephiroth lands, and Rin begins to check on him.

"What _was_ that Saber-san?" Rin asks him as she realized that Shirou was alive, and simply unconscious.

"One of my ultimate moves. Cruel Angel weakens all within its area of effect, and Heartless Angel blows through any 'last stand' abilities." Saber responds to Caster as he hold his right hand above Archer. " _Cure_." He intones, as Archer is engulfed in a green light. "There, he should recover in a day or so."

Archer suddenly bolts upright with a gasp and stares at Sephiroth. "What was _that_? I could feel the power from it while _behind_ Rho Aias…"

Caster gasped at that admission, for a spell to affect someone from beyond the great barrier… it was impressive to say the least.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on out here!" Severus Snape demands, stalking forward and glaring at Harriet. "Potter, explain _now_."

"We were sparring, sir." Harriet replies with a shrug. "I had caster set up a bounded field to prevent anyone from being harmed inside the castle, and save for Lancer _untimely_ flight, no one would have know about it."

"Mrs. Potter, I must say your Servant is _impressive_." Dumbledoor spoke as he stopped next to Snape.

"Actually, sir. They are _all_ my Servant." Harriet replied with a tone of pride.

"Truly?" The old wizard questioned looking at the seven around Harriet with awe. "And how did you learn of summoning ritual?"

Harriet frowned as Rider subtly shook her head. She shrugged and lied to the Headmaster, "Actually sir, I'm really not sure. One day they were just _there_."

Albus frowned, something didn't make since. It _should_ have been impossible for what the young girl claimed to have happened to actually happen, but shrugged it off and chalked it up to Magic once more doing what was needed and unexpected. "well then, I suppose introductions are in order then. I am Albus Dumbledoor, headmaster of this fine school, and this is our esteemed potions master and head of Slytherin, Severus Snape. May I inquire as to the identities of your Servants?"

"You may." Harriet replied, causing Lancer and Assassin to begin snickering as an awkward silence began to grow.

"And?" Snape snapped.

"I'm sorry professor, you asked if you may inquire as to their identities, not who they are." Harriet replied, causing the Headmaster to begin chuckling.

' _So like her father._ ' Albus thought fondly before smiling and asking, "And who would you all be?"

"They are my Assassin, Archer, Berserker, Caster, Lancer, Rider, and Saber." Harriet replies, gesturing to each in turn.

"And why, pray tell, where you out here fighting?" Dumbledoor questioned, nodding at each in turn.

"Sparring." Saber responded tersely, "It was discovered that if _some_ of us do not let out some steam, they go crazy. Though one turns into a nagging bitch." The last part was delivered with a narrowed gaze at Caster, who stood and glared at Saber.

"What's that supposed to mean, _pretty-boy_." Caster retorted, causing Saber smirk and raise a brow.

"Admiring those other than whom you are romantically entangled with, are we?" Was Saber's sarcastic retort, causing Caster to begin fuming and Rider to grab and hold the girl back from assaulting Saber.

"Caster, enough." Harriet commands, before turning to Sephiroth, "Same to you Saber. Stop antagonizing her, it stopped being funny weeks ago."

(LINE BREAK)

Harriet sighed happily as she sat in the library reading. She was sat in Assassin lap, with Archer rubbing her feet and Rider brushing her hair. This was the sight Hermione walked in on and the young girl blinked at the sight before her.

"Umm… Harriet, What is going on here?" Hermione questioned as she sat down with them and pulled a book out of her own bags.

"Well, Rider though my hair needed work, I wanted to read, Archer figured he'd make himself useful and massage my feet, and Assassin is just _so_ comfy. Best. Chair. _Ever_." Harriet responds with a smirk at Hermione.

"I can _see_ that." Hermione retorted dryly as se began to read her book.

Harriet giggled to herself as she settled back into Assassin and continued reading about the Summon Familiar Ritual.

It turned out that the ritual Harriet used to summon her servants was similar to this one, which was apparently used on a witch or Wizard's first magical maturity, which was when the specialty of the magical in questioned was discovered. It also appeared that the familiar that was summoned had it's one magical core, due to it being 'in tune' with the Master's own magical core.

This confused Harriet as she could distinctly feel as small portion of her own magic flowing towards her servants, which was stored for later use. This also explained why her Servants got restless after a few weeks, while the familiars of other witches and wizards seemed perfectly calm at all times, except when their master was in trouble. The one question this brought up was, when was the First Magical Maturity?

She decided to question Seraphina at her earliest convenience, so mentally order Saber to find and deliver the message.

(LIE BREAK)

Harriet smiled as she walked away from her meeting with Seraphina, the Second Year had informed her that the First Magical Maturity was a Witch or Wizards twelfth birthday. ' _So the fact that I summoned my_ Servants _a full year before anyone else will even attempt to summon a familiar, and that I got_ Seven _when most only get one, and rather weak ones at that. Though that book_ did _say that Familiars tend t grow stronger magically as their Master does_.' She glanced at Saber and Assassin with a small grin as she imagined how much stronger she would become over time, and how that would translate to her Servants. ' _Maybe world domination isn't such a bad idea…_ nah _, to much work_.'

With that thought, the young Slytherin decided that they would go for dinner, then retire to prepare for tomorrow, which would be a full day of classes.

(LINE BREAK)

Four women stepped into a large chamber covered in blue mats and smile at one another, "So, did anyone _else_ see the fight this morning?" One spoke, placing a gauntlet coverer hand on her hip.

"I did." The second to speak had cat ears and long black hair, "It was _impressive_."

"Indeed, it was impressive." The third spoke, her white hair done up in a ponytail that rested on her shoulder.

"And to think," The fourth chimed in, her blood-red cloak blowing in an unseen wind, "They were Servants to the same young girl."

"It seems that this place will _finally_ get some action." The first to speak added in, an insane gleam entering her eyes as her golden blond hair began to wave in an unseen breeze as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here comes chapter 7, cause I just feel like it, that and the gettin is good, so the good better get to gettin (have no idea what that even means so, yea….)**

Chapter 7: School Daze

Harriet awoke the next morning and smiled as she snugged deeper into Arashii, who grumbled sleepily and tightened his hold on her. The two fell back asleep, and all was peaceful, at least until Daphne woke up and promptly screamed at Harriet. "What the hell!?"

Harriet grumbled as she burrowed further into Assassin, then ordered "Saber, _Silence_ Caster for me, would you?"

Saber chuckled, and replied, "I would, if it were Caster yelling Mistress."

"Wha..?" Harriet yawned as she sat up and saw Daphne glaring daggers at Arashii, who rolled onto his back and let loose a loud snore. "Oh… yeah…" Harriet blushed as she realized how she _normally_ slept, curled up against Assassin, would look to other people. "It's not like you think, Daphne."

"What isn't?" Tracey's tired voice questioned as she sat up with a yawn.

"The fact that Assassin was holding Harriet to his chest, like there were _together_." Daphne explained stressing the last word to Tracey, whose eyes widened and she grinned at Harriet.

"Is _that_ what you meant the other night by 'I trained him better than that'?" Tracey teased, causing Daphne to stare at her friend aghast.

"Actually, no." Harriet replied as she smacked Assassin in the chest to wake him up, then got up and began getting ready, "Do to what he is, he's _very_ protective of those he sees as family."

"And what _is_ he then?" Daphne questioned with a frown.

"Technically speaking, I'm half human half alien race that wipes out entire planets." Arashii explained as he pulled his coat on while the girls were distracted. "They were called Xenomorphs, due to the fact that they where aliens whose physical appearance changed _a lot_."

"Care to expound on that vague explanation?" Tracey asked, looking over her shoulder and smiling sweetly.

"No." Harriet interrupted, "His history, even just that of _how_ he came to be what he is, is nightmare inducing."

With that the three girls finished getting ready and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast and their schedules.

Harriet frowned as she looked over her schedule, this did _not_ bode well.

 ** _Mondays_** _: 0900-1000 Physical Training-All Houses, Quidditch Pitch. 1030-1230 Transfiguration-G, Transfiguration Hall. 1245-1300 Lunch. 1315-1415 Charms-H, Charms Hall. 1430-1530 History-G, History Hall. 1530-1700 Dinner._

 ** _Tuesdays_** _: 0900-1000 Physical Training-All Houses, Quidditch Pitch. 1030-1230 Defense Against the Dark Arts-G, Defense Hall. 1245-1300 Lunch. 1315-1415 Herbology-G, Greenhouse 1. 1430-1530 History-R, History Hall. 1530-1700 Dinner._

 ** _Wednesday_** _: 0900-1000 Physical Training-All Houses, Quidditch Pitch. 1030-1230 Transfiguration-G, Transfiguration Hall. 1245-1300 Lunch. 1530-1700 Dinner. 2200-2300 Astronomy-H, Astronomy Tower._

 ** _Thursday_** _: 1245-1300 Lunch. 1315-1415 Charms-H, Charms Hall. 1430-1530 History-G, History Hall. 1530-1700 Dinner._

 ** _Friday_** _: 0900-1000 Physical Training-All Houses, Quidditch Pitch. 1030-1230 Defense Against the Dark Arts-G, Defense Hall. 1245-1300 Lunch. 1315-1415 Herbology-G, Greenhouse 1. 1430-1530 Potions-G, Potion Dungeon. 1530-1700 Dinner._

 ** _Third Saturday and Sunday of the month are Hogsmead Days for third years and up with permission forms_** _._

This morning would bite, _hard_.

Harriet shrugged as she pulled her bag onto her should, and checking her watch, noticed she had a half hour before PT, so decided to go change, then prep her change of clothes for when she returned.

(LINE BREAK)

"So… Uncle Qrow, what's the plan for today?" a voice spoke out to a middle aged man wearing a cape on the Quidditch pitch. "I _so_ hope those guys from yesterday are here." She added to herself with a giggle.

"Ruby, easy. Hungover old man over here." Qrow stated as he turned to regard his niece, Ruby Rose. The girl was on the short side, and wore a blood red cloak over a black skirt and top.

"Ha! Told ya you couldn't keep up with me!" Another voice spoke up, as Ruby's older sister Yang Xiao-Long landed on the pitch.

"Why the two of you even _thought_ having a drinking contest the day before classes was a good idea is beyond me." Weiss Schnee voiced as she walked onto the pitch, followed by Blake Belladonna and a trio of people Qrow didn't recognize.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up Schnee." Qrow retorted as he approached the three, noticing it was two older men and a young girl, who all began to do simple warm up stretches. "Hey, this class is for First year students only."

"They are with me, Professor." The girl replies as they finish stretching. "Harriet Potter, these are Saber and Assassin, my Servants."

"Huh, Human Familiars as a firstie huh? Well you should be fun. Name's Qrow, none of that professor crap." Qrow replies, shaking hands with Saber and Assassin. "These are my assistants, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang."

"Pleased to meet you." Harriet smiles and bows at the girls.

"So, pretty boy, who was the guy in red you were duking it out with yesterday?" Yang asked, "Little sis here has a _huge_ crush on him due to the sword thing he did." Said girl with crush blushed madly at yang's terminology, and opened her mouth to defend herself when Harriet began giggling.

"I'm sorry," Harriet spoke after a moment, "It's just that Archer would get _very_ angry by you calling it 'that sword thing he did', and Caster would then hid him away when she learned that Ruby has a crush on him."

RWBY looked at each other with a frown before shrugging. As Qrow smiled at the little spitfire. "So, girlie, do any actual fighting yourself?"

"Not really. Assassin has been teaching me some martial arts, and Caste has taught me the basics to reinforcement, but as far as fighting other people…."

"What is 'reinforcement'?" Weiss asked with a frown, "I've never heard of it."

"This." Harriet responds as her arms and legs glow a strange green color. "It's the practice of taking your Mana and forcibly filling the minute crack and crevices in things to make them stronger. If could make a tea cup withstand fall off a table, or if I put to much Mana into it'd shatter. _Really_ good for 'get outta dodge' plans."

"Ya don't say." Qrow spoke with a thoughtful frown. "Well, class isn't due to start for another 15, wanna spar, Assassin?"

"Sure, weapons?" Assassin questioned as he moved away from Saber and Harriet.

"What 'cha got?" Qrow replied, drawing his oddly shaped blade. "I've got this baby."

"Just this." In a flurry of movement Assassin drew, aimed and fired a rather large handgun, which Qrow deflected and smiled. "So, a gunman huh?"

"Among other things." Assassin replied cryptically as he launched forward, the gun back in its holster as fast as it had been removed and the tow fought at a leisurely pace, simple test the form of each other. The fight lasted a few minutes before Harriet whistled sharply, and Assassin was at her side instantly, just as a group of Gryffindors walked onto the pitch.

"Damn, was just starting to have fun." Qrow lamented as more students began to trickle onto the pitch.

Once the pitch was filled with nervous first years, Qrow called for attention, and introduced himself and his assistants, "Now then, we are gonna start off with three laps around the pitch, then Slytherins will report to Ruby, Hufflepuff to Weiss, Ravenclaw to Blake, and Gryffindor to Yang. Any questions?" he waited a few seconds for any hands to raise, and when none did he simple barked out "GO!"

(LINE BREAK)

Harriet grinned as she sat down in the front seat for her Transfiguration class, and winked conspiratorially at the tabby siting on the desk, which seemed shocked for a moment before winking back.

The bell rang, and not five seconds afterwards, a certain Weasley and a dark skinned boy showed up, with Ron commenting on how lucky they were, at least until the cat leapt from the desk, transforming smoothly into their Professor, Deputy Headmistress McGonagall.

The class went well in Harriet's opinion, with transfiguration being a 'visualization' magic, it came easily to her, and once she explained it to Hermione, the bushy haired witch got it as well.

Lunch was rather interesting, as Snape walked into the Great Hall, his shoes squeaking loudly, with pink polka dots moving sporadically around his robes. His statement of 'When I find out _how_ this happened, The two of you will be scrubbing cauldrons for a week!' sending a set of red headed twins into hysterics.

She later learned that the two were the infamous Weasley twins, Fred and George (though they often introduced themselves as George and Fred).

Harriet quite like charms, especially since Professor Flitwick, who was also head of Ravenclaw, was an excitable little half goblin, who pretended to fall off his stack of books when he read her name, and looked at her, then her two servants.

History was, something else entirely. The professor of that class, Tenzin, was a no-nonsense man with a very dry sense of humor, whose enthusiasm for history, both written and unwritten, was rather contagious when he got going. The man's head was shaven, and his beard stuck out at an odd angle, and stayed that way no matter how the man moved his head, which sometimes set students to giggling.

(LINE BREAK)

The next day went much the same as the first, though Harriet, while initially excited for Defense, was let down when their instructor, Professor Quirrell, was a stuttering mess and the room smelled so heavily of garlic, Assassin had to step out halfway through.

After lunch they went to Herbology, which Neville proved to be talented at, as the plants seemed t brighten when he was near. The teacher, Professor Sprout, was a pleasant witch, and head of Hufflepuff, though she encouraged any who had issues to see her if the need was great.

Wednesday was slow, due to having Astronomy later that night, which Harriet thought was cool, if nothing else.

Thursday was much the same, as they were given time to recover from Astonomy.

(LINE BREAK)

Harriet sighed as she stood outside the Potions Lab and shuddered. The few times she had interacted with her Head of House was… decidedly less than pleasant.

At exactly 1430 the door banged open and a voice drawled out, "Enter." The potions lab was dark, with a high ceiling and various things in jars, all of which fascinated Harriet.

The class began with roll call, and when Snap spoke her name, Harriet shuddered. She knew not why, but she _knew_ that her Head of House _despised_ her. ' _Probably something my dad or mum did. They did attend around the same time…_ ' further thought was canceled as Snape rounded on her,

"Mrs. Potter, Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"The ingredients you mentioned are in several potions sir, but using them as you spoke… a powerful sleeping potion, The Draught of Living Death." Harriet replies swiftly.

"Where, Mrs. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Snape questions drawing closer to the young Potter, who frowns in concentration for a moment before looking up and replying.

"A bezoar is a stone found in the belly of a goat, or in any self respecting Potion Master's supply closet."

"And what, Mrs. Potter, is the difference between aconite and monkshood?" The Professor asks as he stops in front of Harriet's desk, looking down his nose at her imperiously.

"Nothing sir, they are also known as Wolfsbane." Harriet replies, putting a hand on Assassin's chest and whispering "Down boy." Very softly.

"Very good, Mrs. Potter, there very well might be some hope for this class." He spoke before stalking back to his desk and waving his hand at the black board and revealing the instructions for a boil curing potion, and setting the students to work.

(LINE BREAK)

Harriet smiled as she sat outside and gazed at the black lake. Lancer was near her and glaring daggers at the lake, and more specifically a certain mermaid that was leaping form the lake to get his attention.

"Why me?" He questioned lowly.

"Pardon?" Harriet asked as she looked up at Lancer, "Whatever do you mean, 'why me'?"

"Did you know that any man who falls for a mermaid is a cursed man?" Lancer replies looking down at his Mistress, "In olden days, Mermaids would pull hapless sailors to their doom, though most went willingly as any mermaid is prettier than most human women. That and I'd rather not deal with her merman, _again_."

"Again?" Archer questioned, "what, did you get snagged by one during our spar the other day?"

"No," Lancer replied with a sigh, "I ended up at the bottom of the lake, and landed in her arms perfectly. It was embarrassing…"

Harriet giggled at Lancer's E-rank luck as Archer began laughing at the Irish spearman, over which a dark cloud formed and the man began crying manly tears of manliness.

It was this scene Assassin and Saber walk upon, Assassin sighed and shook his head as he learned of _why_ the Irishman was crying, while Saber simply said, "Man up, Dog." And sat and simply enjoyed the soft evening breeze.

"So, what was discovered on that corridor?" Harriet suddenly questioned, to which Lancer and Archer both paled.

"Well, to start off with there is a magic barrier on the door, a locking charm, and behind that is a Cerberus, a _big_ one. Then, from what magic I could sense, there are at least seven other puzzles/barriers guarding _something_ incredibly powerful." Archer spoke with a frown. "You want me to pull a smash and grab, Mistress?"

Harriet considered it for a moment before nodding and speaking, "Yes, but take Cater and Rider with you. Rider's Mana burst and 'Tame the Beast' may come in handy, as well as Caster's 'Reading'. I don't need to remind you to be cautious, do I?"

"Of course not, Mistress. It shall be done, tonight."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: well, I thought this would happen, and It officially has. As of 0714 on 1/10/16 (my time of course) I have received 7 'flames', one rather longwinded and confusing, and another threatening to stop reading if I don't fix what they see as a grievous mistake (Grievous? The Sith Wanna-be? LOL).so here go, the review replies.**

 **REVIEW REPLIES:**

 **Have a Little Feith: did you not read my a/n on the last chapter? The one where I explained that I would be fixing this once I know where the ruddy hell it's going? If net, then meh. I honestly couldn't care less if you read this or not, though I am happy when people read it. Just because something doesn't fit into** ** _your_** **perception of reality, doesn't mean you need to through a hissy fit. Now if you wanna** ** _help_** **like one of my other readers, then id would me** ** _very_** **appreciative. Just know that I don't cater to** ** _everyone_** **. A wise man once said, 'You can't please everyone, and when you try you will please** ** _no-one_** **.' It was paraphrased of course, cause I can't remember the** ** _exact_** **quote but you get the point, neh?**

 **Rydan Fall: first thing, wow… I can hardly keep up with your train of thought due to it being so random, to me at least… Now, I tossed in Team RWBY and their Uncle Qrow because I really like their characters. And technically, people have done this before, I just pulled the characters and their specific abilities, then tweaked it a bit. Besides, they'll be there mostly for comedic relief (Yang gets a crush on Saber). Now as for the whole cannon HPverse…. Who the hell told you this was cannon? Since** ** _when_** **was Harry a female, and since when was there PT at Hogwarts? This is AU,** ** _heavily_** **AU in fact. Probably should put that in a note on chapter one or something… *further mutter to self* NOT RELAVENT! And as for Arashii's gun,** ** _that's the point_** **. Servants can be from the past, present, or future. Meaning you have** ** _no idea_** **of the weapons they may have and the gun is Arashii's Noble Phantasm, what it is and does I** ** _still_** **haven't decided, but it'll do** ** _something_** **op… probably…. The fuck did Schrodinger's Cat have to do with anything? I don't** ** _remember_** **seeing that crazy ass feline anywhere round here… *looks under desk then shrugs, not noticing it flying behind him* yea… typo…..**

 **YuukiAsuna-Chan: I'm sorry that you dislike Hermione in this, and she'll only be a minor character anyway, showing up just to be there really. And hello, Zelretch is a** ** _MASSIVE_** **troll, he could make it possible by funneling enough Mana into Harriet, allowing her to sustain the servants. That and Harriet is a literal Mana factory. She produces somewhere between 1000 and 100000 units of Od a** ** _day_** **. With much of it being released subconsciously, and the rest being divided between her servants. She doesn't need it, she can just cannel the ambient mana, while her od goes to her servants.**

 **ShadowofAxios: Thanks, wasn't away of that….**

 **Ultima-owner: it is, it'll one of the major plot points from time to time. And much of this will be generated from reviews that give ideas. And I have so many ideas…**

 **AnimeA55Kicker: typo? Lol…**

 **Yukicrewger2: I do actually. And technically I can, since Arashii is based off me.**

 **Dream Bound Nightmare: thought you'd like it. Like I just told ultima-owner, this will be mostly ideas I get rom reviews/other shows.**

 **(DONE!)**

 **Now then, some important notices. Starting** ** _now_** **I'm gonna go back and edit/re-upload each chapter. Fix any punctuation/grammar mistakes. So chapter 8 will be posted later today, and** ** _this_** **chapter will be replaced. Please hang tight.**

 ***puts up banner with a cat holding onto a tight rope with the words 'Hold on there, kitty' then loud sounds of construction is heard***

 **And as of 0830, the minor work is finished. names, and punctuation have been fixed, ~ish. now I'm not perfect so don't getting all pissy again with me, cause I may just say 'fuck YOU' and delete this story and my account.**

 **Have fun!**


End file.
